


Yours, As Always _ Của Em, Mãi Mãi

by Tangdu143



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - VictorianAngst, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Tony, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, Married Life, One Shot, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143
Summary: Của em, mãi mãi. Không còn gì khác. Hoàn toàn không mang chủ kiến cá nhân nào, không hề và ý nghĩa cảm xúc được bộc lộ hoàn toàn. Ở một khía cạnh nào đó, Anthony ngưỡng mộ điều này ở chồng của mình.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Yours, As Always _ Của Em, Mãi Mãi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yours, As Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859363) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 

> Bản dịch đã được sự đồng ý của tác giả, xin đừng repost!  
Bản dịch có up bên Wordpress, không post trên Wattpad!
> 
> Nếu bạn thích fic này xin hãy vào link để tặng kudo hoặc để lại bình luận (cả hai càng tốt) để ủng hộ tác giả nhé. Cảm ơn bạn rất nhiều!
> 
> If you like this fic please click on the link to leave kudo or comment (both possible) to support the author. Thank you very much!

Bức thư được đặt trên một chồng sách như một món quà ngoài ý muốn để giải thích lí do và xin lỗi như một biểu tượng của sự trấn an. Địa chỉ đề gửi đến ‘Lãnh Chúa Anthony E. Stark’. Nét mực mạnh mẽ và chất liệu giấy rất tốt, thư vẫn chưa mở và như đang nháo báng gã.

Anthony xem xét có nên đốt nó đi không. Gã không cần đọc cũng biết nội dung trong đó nói gì

\--lỗi của tôi vì đã không viết thư cho em sớm hơn--

\--hơn hết tôi hy vọng rằng em vẫn khỏe--

\--tôi sẽ trở về trong hai tuần nữa và rất ngóng mong được gặp em--

\--Của em, mãi mãi, Captain S.G. Rogers

Của em, mãi mãi. Luôn luôn là vậy. Hoàn toàn không mang chủ kiến cá nhân nào, không hề và tất cả cảm xúc đều được bộc lộ. Ở một khía cạnh nào đó, Anthony ngưỡng mộ điều đó ở chồng mình. Gã đã cưới một người đàn ông chính trực nhưng đôi khi… Đôi khi gã ước là sự tiến triển trong mối quan hệ giữa họ sẽ được công khai cho mọi người biết. Thật là một vấn đề lố bịch, vậy mà nó đã làm Anthony mất ngủ mấy đêm vì tổn thương mà chồng gã thì không hề bận tâm gì đến chuyện này và cũng lên đường cho chuyến đi ra biển.

Cũng chẳng ít gì khi có vài lời xì xầm đến tai gã về chuyện Trung Úy Barnes chia sẻ chung khu với Đội Trưởng. cơn đau kì quái trong ngực Anthony chỉ càng tăng lên khi tận mắt thấy sự dịu dàng mà Steven dành cho Barnes mỗi khi y ở bên cạnh.

“Thưa ngài?” Jarvis chờ cho đến khi gã nghiêng đầu mới tiếp tục, “Có tin báo là Đội Trưởng Rogers đã đến bến cảng rồi ạ.”

Anthony *chấp đầu ngón tay vào nhau, gõ gõ lên môi. Gã dựa vào ghế. Nhíu mày càng sâu qua từng hơi thở. “Vậy à?” giọng gã nhẹ nhàng. Nếu Jarvis phản đối hành động hay lời nói của gã thì y sẽ không nói, thay vào đó ông sẽ giữ chắc chiếc khay bạc. Anthony phất tay bảo ông ra ngoài.

“Nếu có ai đến tìm, nếu không phải là Phu Nhân Margaret, thì nói họ là ta không có ở nhà,” Gã nói. Gã kéo lại áo choàng của mình, rồi đứng dậy. “Đầu Bếp hôm nay có đến không? Nói cổ chuẩn bị vài thứ. Nếu cô ấy không có ở đây, thì hãy gửi một cô gái khác đến tiệm mua vài ổ bánh mì. Đội Trưởng sẽ trở về vào lúc nào đó trong ngày hôm nay.”

“Và về chỗ ngủ của ngài?”

Anthony cắn phần thịt trong má. “Ta sẽ ngủ ở thư phòng. Đội Trưởng có thể dùng phòng của chúng ta.”

“Nếu tôi không hiểu em thì tôi đã tưởng là em đang tránh mặt tôi đấy.”

Anthony giật mình, hơi thở phập phồng trong lồng ngực, và gã kiềm lại tiếng chửi thề suýt vụt ra ngoài. “Mừng anh về nhà, Đội Trưởng,” Gã tằng hằng, bước ra ngoài hành lang. Hàm của Steven đanh lại với vẻ nguy hiểm, nhưng anh không đuổi theo Anthony khi gã đẩy anh đi.

Chồng gã trông hao gầy*. Phải cố gắng lắm gã mới kiềm lại cảm giác muốn chạy đến ôm anh và luồn ngón tay vào những lọn tóc vàng ấy, vùi mặt vào cần cổ kia chỉ đề hít vào một hơi thật sâu. Để một lần nữa tình yêu này lấp đầy lá phổi cùng trái tim và linh hồn gã.

“Tôi tưởng là hai ta đã thống nhất về chuyện em gọi tôi là Đội Trưởng khi chỉ có hai ta rồi chứ,” Steven nói khi bắt kịp gã đến cửa phòng của họ, lặng lẽ theo sau Anthony khi gã xếp lại đồ đạc trong ngày hôm nay. Cơn đau râm rang ở bụng gã lại bùng lên bởi giọng nói dịu dàng lại mang ý dỗ dành của anh. “Em đang phớt lờ sự tồn tại của tôi đấy à, tình yêu của tôi?”

“Đừng gọi tôi như vậy!”

“Gọi em… Tình yêu của tôi? Sao lại không chứ?” Steven rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa họ, nắm lấy đôi tay của người yêu. Anthony căng thằng và cố gắng giật ra thế nhưng nhanh chóng bị vây lại khi Steve vòng tay ôm gã, thật chặt. “Em có thể nói với tôi chuyện gì được không? Tôi về nhà thì Jarvis báo là em đã tự nhốt mình trong thư phòng. Đã mấy tuần rồi tôi không gặp em. Tôi đã rất nhớ em.”

Anthony mím môi, tự ghét bản thân vì chỉ cần một cái hôn dịu dàng lên tráng của Steven đã khiến lòng gã tan chảy trong vòm ngực mạnh mẽ của anh. “Tôi cũng nhớ anh” giọng gã dịu êm.

“Sao thế?” Steven hỏi lại, để tay mình xoa dịu nỗi sợ trong người Anthony, nghịch nghịch những lọn tóc nâu sau gáy người thương.

Gã muốn nói là Tôi đang ghen với Barnes đó vì anh ta có thể thoải mái thể hiện tình cảm với anh lúc riêng tư lẫn nơi công cộng, Tôi ghét việc anh vẫn luôn kí tên kiểu đó như mọi ngày, tôi muốn nhiều hơn mà. Gã muốn nói huỵch toẹt ra hết những thứ ngớ ngẩn đó, muốn bắt Steven chịu trách nhiệm vì anh mà gã như vậy và biến nó thành thực.

Nhưng ngược lại, gã chỉ vòng tay quanh Steven, dụi má vào ngực anh, thở dài. “Chuyện đó thật ngớ ngẩn. Tôi trở nên ngu ngốc, thế thôi.”

“Vậy thì chắc tôi sẽ là một tên to xác đần độn đó,” Gã nghe thấy những tiếng rừm rừm. “Bởi vì tôi yêu em.”

Anthony không nhịn được mà bật cười nho nhỏ. Bàn tay trên tóc gã chậm chậm rời đi và gã cho phép mình bị kéo lên trên giường. Steven không buông tay, còn ngay lập tức tìm vị trí cho cả hai ngồi ngang nhau như hai mặt của đôi tay được chấp lại cầu nguyện. “Tôi sẽ không ép em nói nếu em không muốn. Tôi chắc rằng em sẽ nói với tôi một khi em sẵn sàng,” Steven mỉm cười, đôi mắt xanh ánh lên sự dịu dàng dưới ánh ban mai. Anthony cảm thấy mình đã vô lực trầm mê trong tình yêu này rồi. “Em phải biết rằng bây giờ không có lời nói hay hành động nào của em có thể làm tôi bớt yêu em được.”

“Cả việc tôi muốn anh công khai tình cảm của chúng ta? Nhất là ở nơi công cộng ư?”

Steven mở trừng mắt trong một khoảnh khắc. “Em yêu à, đó là điều mà em đang bận tâm ư?” Vừa hỏi Steve vừa tủm tỉm một chút. “Tôi chỉ kiềm chế bản thân thôi, vì hai ta chưa bao giờ bàn về việc chúng ta sẽ hành xử thế nào trước những người không thân thiết với chúng ta.” Steven đặt một tay lên góc cằm. “Điều đó có nghĩa là tôi có thể nắm tay em? Công khai hôn em ở chốn đông người?”

Nụ cười hạnh phúc của Tony kéo dài đến tận mang tai, cảm giác được nút thắt đau khổ trong lòng đã được cởi bỏ. “Phải”

“Vậy cũng có nghĩa là,” Steven xích lại gần hơn. “Tôi có thể đuổi bắt cứ loại ruồi nhặng nào quên rằng em đã là một người đàn ông đã kết hôn và đang rất hạnh phúc đúng không?”

Gã không nhịn nữa. Gã cong người, niềm hạnh phúc thúc giục gã ấn đôi môi hai người vào nhau rồi dây dưa trong một nhịp điệu chậm rãi. “Được. Nhưng chỉ khi tôi cũng có thể làm tương tự.”

“Tất nhiên rồi, tình yêu của tôi.


End file.
